Meu Crime Insano
by Yuna S
Summary: Ele nunca foi bom em cumprir regras. E sanidade... nunca foi meu forte. Draco x Harry. Lemon. Oneshot


**Título:** Meu Crime Insano.

**Disclaimer:** É, os personagens não me pertencem e a fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Autora:** Yuna S.

**Resumo: **"Ele nunca foi bom em cumprir regras. E sanidade... nunca foi meu forte." Draco x Harry // Lemon // One-shot

---

**Meu Crime Insano.**

Ele puxa meus cabelos loiros e me joga contra a parede com violência. Não sei o que pretende. Seu olhar assume uma forma quase indefinida e um tanto sedutora. Algumas palavras escapam de seus lábios rosados, que se abrem minimamente para produzir algum som. Meus pulsos encontram a parede num baque surdo, quando ele os prende firmemente com suas mãos.

– Quem manda agora, hein, Malfoy?

Eu fito seus olhos de modo quase ameaçador se ainda me restasse alguma sanidade. Mas eles já possuem um brilho malicioso que ele tanto aprova. E eu já não me importo com as conseqüências.

Me aproximo de seu pescoço e brinco com minha língua, desenhando círculos e provocando-o vez ou outra com mordidas leves. Ele reprime um gemido e seus braços vão de encontro às minhas costas, nos aproximando ainda mais.

– Quem perdeu o próprio controle, Potter?

Seus dedos brincam pelas minhas costas e me arranham com luxúria. Eu solto um muxoxo quando percebo que ele parou. Meu quadril se impulsiona pra frente, quase de maneira involuntária, tentando não perder o contato.

– Você que vai perder – ele ofega as palavras em meus ouvidos e sua mão escorrega por cima do meu jeans.

Seus dedos se movimentam com lentidão, ainda por cima do tecido que já demonstra certo volume e me deixa quase desconfortável. Jogo minha cabeça pra trás e me impulsiono pra frente, pra suas mãos.

– Vá logo com isso, Potter! – minha voz soa um tanto desesperada, mas já não consigo manter a calma.

– Ei, ei... Você não está em condições de exigir nada... – ele sussurra.

– Apenas... Apenas faça isso...

Ele abre minha calça, deslizando-a por minhas pernas com rapidez e faço o mesmo com a sua. Logo elas já estão amontoadas no chão, juntamente com as capas negras. Uma de suas mãos passa a me tocar e a outra segura meu rosto para um beijo. O primeiro de hoje. É possessivo, doentio, desesperado. Nossas línguas brigam, disputando um certo poder. Ele vence quando solto um gemido mudo, o que denuncia que estou quase lá.

Suspiro de modo descompassado quando ele para com seus movimentos. Me olha mais uma vez, com esses hipnotizantes olhos verde-cinzentos. Ele me puxa pela gravata para si com força e nossos corpos voltam a se colar em um beijo silencioso. Desta vez, minha mão que percorre seu pescoço e aprofunda o beijo. Ele parece não reclamar e um gemido fraco escapa de seus lábios. Ele corta o beijo e tenta falar entre a respiração ofegante.

– Malfoy... não agüento... posso?

– Vá logo, Potter. – eu viro de costas e me apoio na parede à minha frente.

Ele me abraça por trás, coloca alguns dedos e distribui alguns beijos por meus ombros. É perceptível o quanto ele está ignorando suas próprias necessidades, tentando me deixar confortável. Me irrito com a situação e acabo logo com aquilo.

– Potter. Eu quero você. Agora.

Ele retira os dedos e entra em mim. Parece que tentou se controlar até o ultimo segundo pra não me machucar. Um tanto grifinório de sua parte, hun. Seu corpo choca-se contra o meu num quase desespero.

– Malfoy... – ele reprime um grito.

– Potter...! Rápido – eu exijo e ele aumenta a velocidade.

Movo meu corpo no mesmo ritmo que o seu, rápido, como se necessitasse daquilo há tempos. Os movimentos aumentam e eu logo atinjo o ápice, seguido por um grito rouco dele. Deixamos nossos corpos moles escorregarem até o chão.

Eu tento gravar a imagem a minha frente: Potter largado no chão, arfando, vestindo apenas uma camiseta branca desabotoada e a gravata da grifinória. Não presumo estar em estado melhor. Seu olhar encontra o meu. Sorrimos, cansados.

O sinal da 3ª aula soa, nos assustando. Levanto-me e recolho minhas roupas no chão, virando-me pra ele em seguida.

– Perdeu qual aula?

– Hm. Acho que poções. – ele responde de modo despreocupado.

– Então era junto com a Sonserina. Eu também perdi poções. – ri, seguido por ele – Snape não vai ficar muito feliz.

– O Snape nunca está feliz. Ainda mais comigo nas aulas. – ele retrucou, me fazendo sorrir.

Recolocamos as roupas com certa calma, apesar de ter aulas em seguida. Já estava quase pronto quando o chamei.

– Potter...?

– Hum...? – ele olhou em minha direção depois de abotoar o ultimo botão da camisa.

– Você pode...er... arrumar minha gravata?

– Claro – riu-se – Malfoy... Não sabe dar nó na gravata?

– Humpf – eu resmunguei enquanto ele arrumava – Malfoys não foram feitos pra coisas banais como estas.

– Pronto. – ele riu novamente – É melhor irmos.

– É – eu concordei – Ei, Potter...? – ele se virou novamente pra mim, capturei seus lábios com rapidez e fui correspondido de maneira quase violenta.

Soltei seus lábios e me dirigi à porta da sala qualquer.

– Amanhã, Potter. Mesma hora.

Caminhei para fora arrumando meus fios de cabelo bagunçados, sendo seguido por seu olhar.

_Se é crime querer sentir o gosto daqueles lábios, querer ouvi-lo implorar por contato, dominar e ser dominado, se sentir dependente dele... _

_Eu sou o culpado, o assassino, o criminoso. E minha arma... É o prazer._

_Escondido. Proibido. Sem testemunhas. Meu crime insano._

FIM

**N/A: **Obrigada a quem leu. Essa foi minha primeira fic Draco x Harry e a primeira que posto aqui. Espero que gostem. Até. :3


End file.
